


Hot Chocolate and Cookies

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blankets, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree Decorating, Cuddles, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, a lot of smiling wth, happiness, smiling, this is just really soft and warm and christmassy and heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: Mark wants to decorate for Christmas, Yugyeom wants to bake cookies, and Jinyoung takes care of his best friends





	

"So," Mark started, climbing into the back seat of one of their vans, "When are we putting up the Christmas tree?"

Jinyoung saw Jaebum flinch, as if the words physically hurt him. He knew that they hadn't had any plans for decorating, but he also knew that Mark LOVED Christmas, and that he wouldn't go down without a fight. 

The car was tense for a solid two minutes, filled with Mark's unfaltering gaze and Jaebum's inner monologue. 

"We'll decorate the Christmas tree once we get it." Jaebum finally sighed, giving the rest of them a que to sigh as well. Jinyoung saw Mark's victorious smile and couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

That was how they all ended up in the living room with a cheap plastic tree and armfuls of ornaments laying everywhere, in and out of their boxes.

Yugyeom had escaped the chaos with Jaebum, and the two were residing in the kitchen, making everyone hot chocolate and peaking out now and then to see what Mark and Bambam were throwing around. 

Both Mark and Bambam had instantly called charge of everything as soon as the tree had been stood, and no one had room to complain as the two foreigners blabbered on about opening boxes and what color ornament should go where. Their hands were excited, grabbing decorations and setting them here and there, and they couldn't stop running around.

Everyone was enjoying it, though. Jinyoung could give it that. 

He could see Jackson watching them, standing still to the side, being their makeshift shelf, currently holding a box of round ornaments and donning purple tinsel around his shoulders and over his head. He would step over and help from time to time, but for the most part, he just stood and watched them. His eyes following the boys with a quiet, content grin, full of love and admiration. The expression made Jinyoung smile too. 

Youngjae was also helping... kinda... He was on the floor, playing around with Coco. He had said that it was his duty to make sure she didn't get into the decorations and chew up something she shouldn't. They all knew he said it to get out of decorating, and that he might as well put her in her pen, or in another room. But they couldn't hold him to anything once he started to pout. So there he was, on the ground swishing around a piece of Jack-tinsel and laughing as she tried to bite it, yelling when she actually did.

Jinyoung was happy they could be here like this, having fun together. It had been so long since they've been able to relax like this, since they've been truly carefree. 

"Where do you want your hot chocolate, hyung?" Yugyeom's voice filtered to him, breaking him from his inner thoughts, making him look up. 

Jinyoung was on the couch, resting. They told him he didn't need to do anything since his schedule had been so packed recently, forcing him onto the couch despite his protests and even grabbing a blanket for him to get cozy under. 

He held out his hand and accepted the mug, thanking Yugyeom silently. Jaebum came into the room after him with hands full of mugs too, placing them on the table and announcing their precence. 

Youngjae lit up and made grabby hands at the sitting mugs from his place on the floor, earning a laugh from Yugyeom while the latter lifted one over, and instantly took a sip, then yelped and pulled it away from him. 

"It's so hot!" He whined, tongue sticking out slightly, face scrunching. 

"That's why it's called hot chocolate, Youngjae." Jaebum said, rolling his eyes while entering the room again with the last of the mugs. 

Soon enough, everyone was either on the floor or on the couch, cupping the warm drinks and smiling. Jinyoung lifted his blanket and welcomed Bambam next to him, wrapping an arm around him for good measure.

Jaebum, from the other side of the couch, was gently kicking at Jackson, who was in front of him, and getting Jackson to elbow back at his legs. Yugyeom and Mark were sitting with Youngjae on the floor, leaning against the couch in front of Jinyoung and trying to keep their mugs away from Coco. It was serene. Not quiet, of course, but serene. Comfortable. 

"We should've made cookies, hyung!" Yugyeom exclaimed suddenly, nearly spilling his cocoa over his hands while sitting up straight. Mark, next to him just looked around with a tight egging smile and pointed to him, earning a shove. 

"I'm serious! It would be great with cookies." Yugyeom sat back and jutted out his bottom lip. 

"We still have those quick oven ones in the freezer, I think they're still good." Jinyoung said, leaning over to rub Yugyeom's head warmly.

He could feel Yugyeom's spirits lift as he shot up, grabbing the nearest person to come with him to the kitchen. Mark yelped as he got dragged away, and the room filled with giggles. 

"Youngjae, get up here." Jaebum said, beating Jinyoung by milliseconds. 

Youngjae looked up and smiled, standing just to drop between Bambam and Jaebum. 

Jinyoung heard cookie sheets clang and looked towards the kitchen along with the rest of the boys with him.

"You good in there?!" Jaebum yelled, earning Yugyeom's whining voice saying that they were, in fact, fine. 

Jaebum mumbled about him being a brat, and they all sat back. Bambam's mug was empty now, but he wasn't getting up to put it away. Jinyoung guessed it was because of his arm around him, so he chugged the rest of his cocoa and handed Bambam his cup, releasing him momentarily. Bambam looked up with a small smile and got up to place them on the table, returning almost instantly and curling back up to Jinyoung's side.

Jinyoung looked over Bambam's head at the others, and his lips couldn't uncurl even if he tried. Jackson was holding Coco now, probably having got sad she was being excluded, and Jaebum had his hand over his lap, petting her lazily. Youngjae was watching them, still working on his hot chocolate, knees drawn to his chest and eyes unconsciously wide. He always drank warm drinks slowly, tongue sensitive to the heat.

Soon enough, the dorm filled with the chocolatey sweet smell only cookies could bring. Mark and Yugyeom shuffled back in and took in the domestic scene. 

"We haven't finished the tree, guys." Mark said, half heartedly, not moving toward the tree, but instead going to Jinyoung's side, leaning against the couch's arm. Yugyeom announced that the cookies would be done in another ten minutes, then scooted over to Jackson's side, where there was room. 

"We can finish after the cookies." Jaebum suggested, earning a hum of agreement from Yugyeom. 

"It's already so late, hyung..." Youngjae said, leaning his head back against the wall.

"You haven't even done anything!" Bambam spoke up, hitting his chest lightly. 

"I can still be tired!" He cried indignantly. They all laughed. It was pretty late though, when Jinyoung looked over to the digital clock on the table, it read a little past 10:30. They should try to get as much rest as possible... today seemed like the exception, though, even if they all were becoming droopy-eyed. 

Yugyeom got up after a few minutes, asking if anyone wanted refills on their hot chocolate since he was heading to the kitchen. Bambam and Jackson raised their voices in approval and Mark got up to join him. 

"Should work on the tree..." Bambam mumbled once the beeping from the kitchen cut short, unwillingly starting to sit up. Jinyoung could tell he didn't want to, all of his excitement from earlier drained. He sighed with a soft grin and pulled the boy back to him with both arms, wrapping himself around Bambam, sitting him onto his lap, filling with warm air as Bambam relaxed against him. 

When Mark and Yugyeom came back with a tray of cookies and two now-steaming mugs, Bambam was already passed out. 

Yugyeom handed out the cookies and Mark gave Jackson his hot chocolate. Jinyoung took Bambam's and gently shook him awake. 

He held the mug until Bambam was conscious enough to lift it from him, and they watched as Jaebum, Jackson, and Mark continued on with decorating. 

They were silent while they worked, and Jinyoung felt Youngjae lean closer to him and Bambam. His shoulder felt the weight of Youngjae's head, and Jinyoung was happy. 

Yugyeom set the cookies on the table, next to the empty mugs, then moved in front of Jinyoung. 

There was a gracious amount of room on the other side of Youngjae, but Jinyoung knew Yugyeom wanted to be next to him. He found it adorable, and scooted lightly to make space for the big makne. He saw the smile form before Yugyeom ducked his head and moved to sit in the small area. Jinyoung soon felt his other shoulder weigh down too.

It was so warm, being in between the three boys' bodies, but Jinyoung couldn't find it within himself to complain. 

His eyes moved around, going from the boys around him to the ones working on the tree. They caught Jaebum's now and then, making the both of them share small smiles and gazes that held more words than they could ever speak. 

Once everything was in place, and the lights hanging from the tree were turned on, Jackson came over and rested himself against Youngjae, exhausted. Mark and Jaebum walked over and motioned to their masterpiece, searching for Jinyoung's approval and earning a whispered "its beautiful". 

They should go to their rooms, sleep on their beds, but...

Jaebum left, then came back with his arms full of blankets and pillows. He had a blinding smile. 

He threw the blankets on top of everyone and went to turn of the lights. He then went next to Mark, laying out on the long part of the couch. 

Jinyoung fell asleep soon after, when he could hear the soft snores of his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> how did you like it :D  
> i didnt spend much time on this, but i really liked how it turned out!! wbu?
> 
> tumblr @cutepimook


End file.
